1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for supporting an object to be rotated through a pre-determined arc under the control of an operator stationed in close proximity to the apparatus and who may manually manipulate the apparatus, or by an operator that is stationed remote to the apparatus and who operates control means for effecting rotation of the support device. More specifically, the invention relates to a motor driven support structure that may be activated from a remote point to effect controlled rotation of the support structure. Specifically, the invention relates to the embodiment of such a rotation control apparatus in a side rear view mirror assembly adapted for installation on the cab of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different applications for a rotation control apparatus or device that may be activated by someone in close proximity to the apparatus, such as by turning a knob, for instance, or which may be operated by a person from a remote location, such as, for instance, the driver of a truck who must control the position of the side rear view mirror on the right hand side of the cab. To exemplify the rotation control apparatus of this invention, the invention has been described and illustrated as an apparatus for the control of a side rear view mirror, however it should be understood that the invention is not limited to this embodiment since it may be embodied in many different ways to control rotation of any object.
For instance, a flood light may be mounted on this rotation control apparatus and caused to sweep back and forth under the direct control of an operator. In like manner, the rotation control apparatus may be utilized to support an advertising novelty that is being viewed by pedestrians passing a showcase or store front so that the display always follows or tracks a pedestrian as he passes. It is of course known that many different types of rotational control apparatuses and devices are taught by the prior art. For instance, the concept of motor driven side rear view mirrors is an old concept and a number of different structures have been utilized in an attempt to solve the problem presented by the need to adjust mirrors that are out of reach of the operator.
It has been found that conventional motor driven side rear view mirrors possess may disadvantages, not the least of which is the fact that the interconnection between the motor and the mirror is such that it causes vibration of the mirror, thus reducing visual acquity. The speed of the conventional electric motor is usually much greater than the required speed of rotation of the mirror and the reduction in speed poses a difficult problem. In most instances, conventional motor driven side view mirrors are connected to the motor drive through a complex and expensive system of reduction gears, and it has been found that accidental or intentional manipulation or rotation of the mirror by hand, such as when the mirror frame strikes a protruding object, often causes stripping of the reduction gears thus making the entire assembly inoperative. Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a rotation control structure exceptionally simple in its construction yet sufficiently sturdy to support even heavy objects that require rotation under precise control.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a rotation control apparatus in which the degree of rotation is not dependent upon incremental steps of rotation of the drive motor, but which can be rotated smoothly through any selected degree without dependence upon the use of a stepping drive motor.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a rotation control structure which does not utilize a reduction gear train between the drive means and the portion of the apparatus that rotates.
In most motor driven apparatuses that produce controlled rotation of an object, the object cannot be rotated by hand. Accordingly, another important object of the invention is the provision of a rotation control apparatus that may be operated or manipulated by hand or which may be motor driven either from close proximity to the apparatus or from a remote point.
As it relates to a side rear view mirror, one of the objects of the invention is to provide such a structure which may be operated by the driver of a motor vehicle in such a way that the mirror is positoned while the driver is seated in the position he normally occupies when he is driving.
In this aspect of the invention, another object is the provision of a motor driven side rear view mirror structure that may be retro-fitted on existing mirror arm assemblies or yokes.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described, since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.